Or'zet
Aka'Magosh! Lok'tar ogar! Or'zet is a complex language of guttural sounds that are harsh to the (meta)human ear, and is meant to be pronounced with tusks. Well, that is at least what Shadowrun is supposed to have commentary on the constructed language of Or'zet (from here on out, conlang). (Re?)''Construction of or'zet is available on the Or'zet for Tourists page and Uncle Ancient's ''Or'zet Codex. As pronounceable as Or'zet is, to create new words for Or'zet, one can borrow from the Black Speech and Orcish from World of Warcraft to make Or'zet richer for their personal game. Those who have an interest in conlanging (creating constructed languages) can build upon Or'zet further from the phrase book that is below. That is, following the "rules" of conlang construction. From Phonology to grammar, you have to make Or'zet feel like true Or'zet. Or'zet Phonology Or’zet is written in modern letters. If there ever was a written language, it’s lost now because the book Robert Page built Or’zet from was written in Sperethiel script. b, d, f, g, h, j, k, l, m, n, p, r, s, t, v, w, y, and z are all just like standard English. There are no consonant blends, so th is pronounced like t followed by h and sh is pronounced like s followed by h. c is pronounced like the sh in sheet or bash. q is pronounced like the ch in cheese or scratch. x is pronounced the ch in Bach or chutzpah. ‘ (the apostrophe) is like a k but all the way down your throat, like you’re gagging. This is the “letter” that makes Or’zet hard to speak if you’re not an ork or a troll; humans tend to vomit when they try to say it correctly. To pronounce this one yourself, either hawk like you’re about to cough up a hairball or just treat it like the glottal stop in kitten or button. a, e, i, o, and u are pronounce the same way as in the words, hat trick mess no mud. If there are two vowels in a row, you say it a little longer, like in Japanese. Most words have the accent on the first syllable, or on a double vowel if there is one. Useful Phrases Skraa! Hello! Duky curet! Goodbye! Bi’ce. Please/thanks/you’re welcome/excuse me Cuto eyume’tu’? What’s your name? Bi’ce, s’azate kom ya Or’zet. Please speak to me in Or’zet. Bi’ce, s’azate ‘om p’oni. Please say that again. Bi’ce, s’azate saporeya. Please speak more slowly. Bi’ce, qlavate me hze ya. Please don’t spit on me. Ya me s’azate Or’zet. I don’t speak Or’zet. S’azate tu’ Inglic? Do you speak English? Bi’ce, edinu A bottle of booze, please. Hgecu’ vajza, hulg za! Cheers! Ya xutee ekunij’kuurma. May I see a menu? Ya me yecti devilrat. I do not eat devil rats. ‘oliiko ecena’xom? How much does this cost? Bute xom s’und? Is this genuine? Mo’ti ya upuuti xom van caarb me kulun? Does this come in a color other than dirty? We’ax tu’ epistl’ya? Have you seen my pistol? Ak tu’ ji’noo, me drundeah tu’ san enorgoz’ya. If you move, I will kill you with my weapon. Kaa’u ya gru kom Siyaatul? How do I get back to Seattle? Drundeah ‘om caaliah! Geek the mage! Ya bledjeax. I’m sorry. Ya me yumedi akaa kredstik. I do not have any credsticks. Ak tu’ me drundeah ya, tu’ polu’e eyertz’ya. If you do not kill me, you can have my money. Bi’ce ma’noo kom DokWagun. Please call DocWagon. Borrowing words from other Conlangs Words should be designed for human speakers in mind and should roll off the tongue of a Modern English speaker. Or'zet seems to be based on Tolkien's Black Speech. But Or'zet suffers from the same problems as Sperethiel. To make sure that Or'zet is a richer language, borrowings from the Black Speech and WoW Orkish seems to be appropriate. The Or'zet scholar might find a few words from Black Speech that would fit well with Or'zet, but the language of the noble savage orcs of World of Warcraft also fits well. Do not borrow from Klingon, however. As great as Klingon sounds, the Star Trek language should be separate in Shadowrun as a fictional language owned by Paramount Pictures and CBS (and thus under the Horizon conglomerate). Although, it would not be impossible if Ork trekkies and trekkers used Klingon in their Or'zet (if that is the case, then it should be chalked up as jargon or street talk). Orcish from World of Warcraft Here are a few common orcish phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard that can fit in Or'zet: * "Aka'Magosh" = "A blessing on you and yours" ( A greeting.) HPG 134 * "Ya mog g'thazagha" = "I will protect you" LotC 138 * "Dabu" = "I obey" HPG 134 * "Dae'mon" = "Twisted soul" RotH 311; appears to be used in the same way as Man'ari in Draenei. * "Dranosh" = "Heart of Draenor" * "Gar'mak" = "Anguish" * "Gol'Kosh" = "By my axe" HPG 134 * "Grombolar" = "Bowels of the giant" W2Man 84 * "Grommash" = "The Giant's Heart" 1 * "Kek" = "Lol" * "Kagh!" = "Run!" HPG 134 / LotC 138 * "Lak'tuk" = "Suffering" * "Lo'Gosh" = "Ghost Wolf" * "Lohn'goron" = "Hero's Sojourn" 2 * "Lok-Narash" = "Arm yourselves" HPG 134 * "Lok-Regar" = "Ready for orders" 1 * "Lok'tar!" = "Victory!" (A war cry. Also a greeting while in combat.) HPG 134 * "Lok'tar ogar" = "Victory or death" (A war cry) HPG 1343 * "Lok'amon" = Traditional orcish song sung about starting a family. CoH 34 * "Lok'tra" = Traditional orcish song sung about a battle. CoH 34 * "Lok'vadnod" = Traditional orcish song sung about the life of a hero. CoH 34 * "Mag'har" = "Uncorrupted" BtDP 355, brown-skinned orcs based in Garadar in Nagrand. * "Mok'nathal" = "The Sons of Nath" (honorable title) HPG 156 * "Nagrand" = "Land of Winds"RotH 21 * "Oshu'Gun" = "Mountain of Spirits"RotH 21 * "Swobu" = "As you command" HPG 134 * "Throm-Ka" = "Well met" (A greeting.) HPG 134 * "Trk'hsk" = "Bloodshed in battle" (some orcs in the Durnholde area use the word with a different meaning, namely "that sacrificed to the earth" in order to make crops grow.)LoC 27 * "Zug-zug" or "Zug zug" = Acknowledgment and agreement; roughly the equivalent of "okay". HPG 134 Aside from that, anything you type in the WoW MMORPG's translator is mainly transliterated to look Orcish, and it does not necessarily mean that it is Orcish. ''Borrowing from Tolkien's ''Black Speech will give you a stronger headway. Just remember, Tolkien created the Black Speech to be harsh sounding. Although the Black Speech itself may have been based on Hurrian. So, take that as a grain of salt, as Hurrian is not Or'zet. Building on Or'zet The best way to make Or'zet a richer language is to construct the words yourself and make your own lexicon. I suggest reading Holly Isle's Create a Language book before you attempt to do so, linked above. To add on the construction of Or'zet, one must build upon the foundation. To make the Or'zet Language clearer, I suggest that a webpage may be built so that one can add words that are consistent. :) Building a new Or'zet Or I can just build my own Or'zet. Outside Links for Or'zet * Create a Language Clinic * Omniglot conlangs section * The Klingon Language Institute (Orcs in Space) * The Or'zet Codex * Or'zet for Tourists * Scion House Rules Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. From the Lord of the Rings, Or'zet Edition.